Talk:Midnight Sons
Very creative, but I think that there is no way you can pull this off here. First of all we have a rule against 1st and 2nd Founding Legions. Secondly I am pretty sure that this seriously screws with the established history of 40k. That would make it NCF, and thus against the rules. I am your master! At your service. 03:18, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Crap. Sorry about that. I didn't really know the rules against those kinds of stuff. I'll just change the history. Thanks for telling me, and I hope I won't do it again. cheers Cryptomania 04:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Wow this is nice. Usually first articles are full of problems, but depsite the previously mentioned errors this is pretty good. :) I recomend looking up the rules. It will save you from future headaches. ;) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) No worries. Alot of new Users forget to read the site rules before making their first article. They're is a saying around here, "The first article a User makes is almost always illegal, or it sucks". So far that saying has pretty much come true every time, me included. Let me know if you would like any help brainstorming. We try and be supportive of new Users when we can. After all you might be one of our Veterans someday. I am your master! At your service. 04:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Just so that my article won't be against the rules again, I just have a question to ask. Well, since the main history of the Midnight Sons are against the rules since its pre-Heresy and it does screw up your history, what if its post-Heresy after ''the founding? I mean, in one part (for nerds like me who know the lore well) there is a part where the Primarch of the Alpha Legion gets cornered on a planet in Eskrador, where he is killed by the Primarch of the Ultramarines, right? I was just wondering if its okay for the Midnight Sons to be involved: not during the siege of Eskrador, but when the Alpha Legion strikes back and the Ultramarines flee and all. I mean, it mainly involves the legion coming out of the warp with a massive Space hulk, but is illegal to add events to the accepted history of WH40k? I know you can't change anything that's already been done, but after the Heresy there is not much to add on, aside from adding your own events. But all I'm saying is that is it okay for a fanon legion to be involved (not directly) in an event, just like the one above, (not joining the battle but appearing ''after ''what happened on Eskrador) P.S. It's alright for fanon chapters to interact with the chapters of the first and second foundings, right? Sorry for all this; I like to add a lot of depth into my characters and I just don't want to do something illegal, ''again. ''Thanks for all the help. Cryptomania 05:12, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry. First off, it is possible to have preheresy origins. Certain fanon chapters have ties and history from before the Heresy while not truly being founded them. Plus this is a Chaos warband no? Many of them are part of the traitor legions which in turn were founded before the Heresy. And its perfectly fine for a fanon chapter to become involved with canon chapters, even of the first and second founding. However it is best to not "''eclipse" them if you know what I mean. And I do believe it is possible for your article to be involved in canon events like those you mentioned. While it is possible to be involved, you must tread lightly and not try not to profoundly affect it. Hope this helps. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:47, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then. As I said before I have a few ideas about how you can make these guys just a little bit closer to your original concept without thme being NCF. Now many people assume that Chapters, and the Legions of old would go around as more or less one solid unit. This is untrue. In fact just about every Legion split their various Grand Companies, Chapters (Not what it means post-Codex) and Fellowships amongst the numerous Exploration Fleets of the Imperial Army. Just FYI the Thousand Sons split their Legion into Fellowships. Now my idea is that maybe your Midnight Sons could haver been a detachment of the Thousand Sons that got lost in a Warp Storm during the Great Crusade. If you know much about Warp travel then you know that the Warp can do some funky things to time while people are traveling through it. So basically this detachment of the Thousand Sons finally emerged from the Ward after the end of the HH. I believe that this would potentially fit with your current story. Another option along the same lines would be to have them emerge much later than the Horus Heresy. The Midnight Sons could have heard what happened during the Horus Heresy, and tried to move on as loyalists, figuring out a way to secretly integrate into the 3rd Founding under the Chapter name Midnight Sons. However something drive them into Chaos. I figured that if you went with this option it could be one of two things. First is that the Flesh Change returns, and the Midnight Sons embrace Tzeentch to try and save themselves from the inevitable Imperial Purge. The second is that a combination of anger at their Legion's fate and Noxas' insanity (he strikes me as a bit unstable) drive them to eventually seek revenge against the Space Wolves, and turn to Chaos. After this Noxas could go to the Planet of Sorcerers, and learn the Rubric from the Arcane Libraries of the Thousand Sons, and cast a smaller version for the Midnight Sons. I hope that this gives you good ideas. I am your master! At your service. 15:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC)